roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
AK74
}} The AK-74 is a Russian Assault Rifle. The AK-74 is unlocked at Rank 74 or can be bought with Credits (CR). History The AK-74 (Russian: Автомат Калашникова образца 1974 года or "Kalashnikov automatic rifle model 1974") is an assault rifle developed in the early 1970s by Russian designer Mikhail Kalashnikov as the replacement for the earlier AKM (itself a refined version of the AK-47). The rifle itself is essentially an AKM that uses the 5.45x39mm cartridge instead of the 7.62x39mm and fires slightly faster as well as having a modified muzzle brake. The AKM and the AK-74 share over 60% of the parts, including the grip, hand guard, dust cover, charging handle, stock, springs, etc. In-Game ''General Information The AK-74 is good all around assault rifle. It needs only 3 hits at close range to eliminate a full health enemy like the AK-47, AKM, AS VAL (and the M16A4 if the burst weapons are counted). However, unlike the AK-47 and AKM, this gun needs up to 5 shots to kill at long range. The recoil of the AK-74 is quite mediocre, it's lower than the other 7.62 AKs, but higher than the AK-12, hence the fact that the AK-12 has one of the least recoil of any Assault Rifle in Phantom Forces. The AK-74 is more preferable than the other 7.62 AKs for close quarters because of its higher rate of fire (650 RPM vs 600 RPM) while having less shot to kill than the other at the same range. It also has a better damage output than the other similar low rate of fire weapons, like the SCAR-L, AN-94 (in full auto) and the AK-12. Usage & Tactics This weapon is better suited for close range than the 7.62 AKs, as it's still 3HKO at close range yet it has a greater RoF, which is always important in close quarters. At longer ranges however, it is mediocre compared to its brethren, who excel at that range, having damage comparable to DMRs and the same magazine size. Like most of the Kalashnikov rifles, the AK-74 suffers from a large muzzle flash, which makes it hard to aim or to track the enemy at medium range and beyond. This is where the Flash Hider attachment could really come in handy. Suppressors won't decrease the maximum damage of the AK-74 and also help to control the recoil, depending on the type of the suppressor, so they are recommended if the user is going in close quarters a lot. Another option is the flash hider. The other muzzle devices like the muzzle brake and the compensator do greatly improve the recoil/spread pattern of this gun, but sometimes, being able to see the target while firing is more important. The other categories of attachment are dependent the player. Conclusion The play style of this gun is very generic and doesn't require very much skill to master. It is comparable to the SCAR-L and AK-12, with a focus on CQB damage. Available Attachments Pros & Cons '''Pros:' * 3 shot kill in close quarters. * Fast reload. * User friendly, and generic playstyle. Cons: * High vertical recoil. * Large muzzle flash. * Slow rate of fire. * Somewhat poor range for an assault rifle. Trivia * Interestingly, the AK-74 in-game has a clubfoot stock, usually reserved for the RPK and its variants. * The AK-74 is the older brother of the AK-12 with higher recoil and damage. Even with higher recoil AK74 can be taken as direct upgrade for AK12 instead of real life relationship between 2 guns. * Its reload animation is similar to that of the AS VAL and its variants. * The unlock rank of the AK-74 (Rank 74) was probably intentional. * Interestingly, the AK-74 is unlocked alongside another gun at rank 74, the MP5/10. ** This makes rank 74 the only rank where the player unlocks multiple weapons at once. (Without counting the starter weapons at rank 0.) * The AK-74 was first revealed at a testing place where it lacked a receiver as it was made of a mesh that had to be first accepted by ROBLOX. * This and the AKM both have changed models. Assault Rifles Category:Assault Class Category:Primary Weapons Category:Weaponry Category:Kalashnikov Family